


It Was Like Magic

by Evening12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Tom Riddle, Gen, POV Tom Riddle, Wool's Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/pseuds/Evening12
Summary: He had just come to accept that his life would be ordinary when extraordinary things began to happen.





	

She was at it again, louder this time. Crying and asking for her mummy, while clutching her silly little doll. With her blonde curls, big blue eyes and little dimples, she would easily be adopted. She was the dream child. And Tom hated her. Why was she any better than the other children? Why was she any better than him?

Tom wished he could silence her cries. With that thought in mind, Tom watched the little doll catch fire and become ashes. The children screamed and ran off, and Mrs. Cole made her to to Tom. Like always, Mrs. Cole towered over Tom demanding to know how he had done it.

It wasn’t his fault if things kept happening around him. It wasn’t his fault that the doll caught fire - he was sitting at the other side of the room.

The louder Mrs. Cole yelled, the more Tom drifted off to the safety of his mind. He thought of the snake he had seen swallowing a mouse. Tom liked snakes. Snakes didn’t look at him with contempt in their eyes. Snakes didn’t whisper things behind his back. No, snakes whispered things to him.

It was like magic.

Tom looked up, only to find satisfaction written on Mrs. Cole’s face as she pursed her lips. If there were such a thing as magic, Tom would silence them all.


End file.
